DreamLand
by fibbermegee
Summary: My ending to 6x02. Had this dream of 6.1/6.2 and this stuck in my head. spoilers yes, only if you have not seen either of these two esp. Beckett is trying to save Castle "her one true partner" from dying a slow horrible death. Can she save him? And if she does, will things be the same between them? my 10th story. please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a dream about season 6.01/6.02 and well, this is what came to mind the next day (today Wednesday-10/2/13) . So spoilers "yes" only cause I'm not sure that everyone has seen 6.02...anyway hope someone likes this one. It starts at the end of 6.02-**

**I laughed at 6.01 (Beckett's reaction was priceless) and cried in 6.02 (At Castle...which I loved by the way but I think it's all a set up though...). Also you might have to remember some of season 3/4...don't want to spoil the story so...**

**The title "dreamland" stuck in my head so...anyway here's my story. Read and tell me what you think. All comments are welcome but please don't use bad words-my niece (who is 7) ****reads my comments. thanks/**

**If you have seen 6.02 remember at the end when Beckett and Castle are in the car...Castle is almost dying and Beckett is trying to keep him say "awake"...**

**"DreamLand"**  
**by Fibbermegee**  
**10/2/13**

Beckett watches as the man, her man dying before her every eyes. She had to hurry to save him. She had one shot to get the antidote before it was too late. She couldn't lose him, not now, not after she promised him they would spend the rest of their lives with each other. They had only been engaged for two months and now he was dying.

"Stay with me Castle, stay with me." Castle eyes where rolling back in his head. Beckett speeds up the car that she was driving, chasing a suspect that she believed to know where the antidote was. "We're gonna make, you just have to stay with me a little longer."

"No,..." Castle tried to speak, but his mouth was to dry.

"What?" she glances over at him with tears dripping from her eyes. "Not..." She could tell that he was getting weaker by the minute. She was watching out of the corner of her eyes the life drain out of his eyes. _This is what he must have seen when I was shot and now it's my turn. How cruel can fate be..._

"No, I'm not going to let you die not like this. We're almost there...hold on."

"Wife,"

"What?"

"Not hus..." Castle closes his eyes, leaning his head against the car seat.

"Castle...what I don't...wife...it's the wife he's after!" she puts her hand on his chest, she feels his heart beating slower and slower. "Castle...Rick hang on..." she swivels the car, tires screeching the whole time as she makes a u-turn almost causing another wreck.

Beckett's phone rings in Castle's hand, he pushes the talk button for her. "Beckett what are you doing? It's this way, where are you going?"

She looks at Castle who just slightly nods. "Trying to save my fiancée," he gives her one of his famous grins. _Castle don't._ she thought to herself. _I have to keep control of this car and if you.._.she shook her head. "Parker is after the wife..."

"Are you sure? I mean...everything points."

"I'm sure, I trust..." she swallows. "My partner." he moves his eyes at her and whispers thank you as she hit the off button on her phone.

She sniffs as they slide the car into the driveway of the Reeds. Beckett jumps out of the car. Castle opens the door and collapses onto the lawn, Beckett thinks she hears a noise but only sees the door still open. She races over to him. "No Castle," she grabs his hand, "Castle I love you, hang on...I'll be right back." she bends down and kisses him on the lips. Before she enters the house. When she gets to the front porch she sees the door is left open she grabs her gun and rushes in. She sweeps the area, her gun raised. There's no one around as she moves through the house.

"It's too late," she hears Parker yelling as he is on the phone with a 911 operator. He takes off running after seeing Beckett. "Get back here, you son of a bitch."

They both race out the front door.

"It's over, Parker! We know everything. Now give us the antidote before it's too late!"

There's no response. She moves around a corner, slowly, but something makes her turns around. Parker is behind her. He smashes his elbow to her face and grabs her gun from her hands.

"No, wait. You don't want to do this," She raises her hands in front of her. "I'm a federal agent." he points the gun in her face. She swallows.

"Please," Beckett pleas, "She's not the only one that you've poisoned. My fiancé's dying. He needs that antidote.  
"Pathetic agent, if you think that I just give it to you." she swallows, they are wasting time here. "You didn't make it in time to save him... or yourself."

"No." Beckett got her confidence back. "You don't understand. I..."

Castle who had been crawling on his stomach the whole time that Beckett was gone, reaches the steps before once again collapsing.  
"Leave," he coughs "her out of..." he coughs again. "This. You have me," cough cough, "That's enough." cough "We don't need anymore dead people."

"Castle," Beckett calls after hearing him, confess his dying love for her.

"You make a move, and I'll shot you dead too."

"You better be right about this," There was a click of a gun right behind Parker's head. The FBI raids the steps, "On you knees now!" as one guy kicks Parker.

"He's got the antidote." Beckett cries. She bends down to Castle and held his hand, then lowers her head on his chest. "Everything," he coughs is going to be okay." He's eyes shut.

"Castle wake up! I can't take..." a tear floods from Beckett's eyes. "Castle I love you, you can't leave me, not now, not ever. Castle... Rick...just open your eyes. Rick wake up come back to me, come back...I need you...always have..." she sniffs. "Your my family..."

to be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

DreamLand  
chapter 2  
by fibbermegee

Castle's eyes flutter open. "mmmm..." he groaned. A cherry sent invaded his nose, one that only she could have. "Kate?" He places his hand on her cheek, moving some of her hair back. "Kate?" he said softly.  
"Castle." she responds in a whisper. "Castle," she jumps in her chair.

"whoa." he calls to her, that's not the reaction that he thought would come. _Maybe I just scared her._ "Kate, I didn't..." he looks around, trying to get his eyes to focus on where he was. "Why am I here?"

"You were shot Castle. You don't..."

"I'll go tell your family that you okay." Beckett turns to leave but he grabs her arm.

"Don't leave, my side. I have something to say." he tries to lean up to kiss her. But she backs away, breaking away from his grip.

"Kate, wait...I..." _why is she running from me, it's like none of this happened. I don't understand why...I love her and now she runs?_ He looks down at his hands. taped with tubes hooked up to some machines._ I don't..._. The door to his hospital room opens, Castle was hoping that Beckett was coming back.

But Esposito and Ryan enter,

"Great to see you bro,"

The first thing out of Ryan's mouth was "Why was Beckett running out of here?"

"I don't know." Castle responds. "I don't really know what going on myself." he sighs, "Beckett said something about being shot, what's that all about? I don't understand."

"You got shot saving her life," Ryan comments pulling up a chair.

"What? I..." _I thought I was poisoned how can I get shot, was it both...and why is Beckett acting so weird towards me...it's like..._

"At Montgomery's funeral...you don't remember bro."

"I..." _of course I don't remember, that was...wait what year is this? _

"He doesn't remember," Ryan glances a look at Esposito and continues, "You tackled her down and then the shooter shot you."  
a gunshot sounded in his head.

"The gun it went off and...then I..."

"Tackled Beckett,"

"I held her in my arms...and then I..." a smile came across his lips.

"You what bro," Esposito found another chair to sit in.

"Uh um nothing," he couldn't tell them that he said he loved her. That was between them.

"Okay, anyway," Ryan went on "Beckett's been here for months." _months..._Castle thought..._I don't..._

"What?" Castle sounds confused, "Look why would she..." then her words came to him. Her I love you. You're my family.

"She's been." Ryan breathes in deeply. Ryan takes to long so Esposito answers for him.

"Basically, she's been living here."

"What I?" _what is going on...this shooting it was years ago, why are they bring it up, now?_

"She was waiting for you to wake up." Ryan adds, "She's..."

"I don't understand...was I..." _so I been here for years? or what..._

Castle blinks, a shot of pain shot through him.

"A second shot went off." Ryan continues on.

"Two shots? I remember one... we both..."

"Were shot, yes." Ryan comments,

"You both almost died bro,"

"I..." he sighs glances around taking in all that happened to her. "I remember... us falling and then," Castle swallows.

"You were shot."

"After Beckett, why?"

"We don't know," both men look at Castle.

"The shooter..." Castle swallowed.

"Never caught." Ryan glanced down.

"Leads?" Castle asked, still not quit grasping what was going on. _If they are talking about this then...what was I in a coma and dream all these years up. Beckett...Kate and I never...a tear slid down his face...that's why she ran out. I told her I loved her when she got shot and then she...said she love me...she couldn't live without me...or was I making all that up too...I have to know...was my life all a dream?_

"Noda," Esposito said, "All dead ends."

Castle tries to sit up, "I have to go," he calls out, wanting to know the truth, just as another nurse comes in to check on him.

"You," the nurse points. "Are staying here and getting rest. What ever it is, can wait." _no it can't I have to know._  
The nurse walks past the boys, "But I have to..."

"We got you covered," Esposito winks as the nurse leaves the room.

"I got to go somewhere," Castle wiggles his finger, it didn't feel right.  
The boys exchange glances not understanding his gesture.

"Is he trying to give us the finger." Ryan whispers to Esposito.

"And where would that be." Ryan whispers to him making sure that the nurse didn't hear them. Castle just smiles and winks then he tries once again to get up.  
"Oh, I see to go..."

"She's in the waiting room bro."  
"Thanks," Castle races out the door and the opposite direction then Ryan and Esposito.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

DreamLand  
chapter 3  
by fibbermegee

Lanie finds Beckett with her head titled down in her hands sitting on the couch in the waiting room.

"Girl why aren't you in there with him?" A teary eyed Beckett slowly lefts her head to look at her best friend,

"I..." she sniffs then slides her hand down her face. She hated with Lanie saw her like this.

"You.." her friend sits next to her, "Waited almost three month and when he finally comes to... you can't be there with him."

"I..." Beckett stammers... Lanie glances over at Beckett

"There's more to this story isn't there?"

"What ever do you mean?" Beckett tried to play innocent with her.

"Come on talk to me," she places her hand on Beckett's shoulder. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"I..."

"And don't lie..." Beckett hesitated. Lanie knew that there was something that she wasn't telling her. What that was she had no idea.  
_what could have happened in there between them, it's not like she kissed him. oh is that it. that... she_ _didn't_

"It's what you wanted right for him to wake up and be..."

"He told me that he loved me...at my shooting."

"And that's a bad thing?"

""I let it slip that I loved him back." _wow!_ Lanie thought._ that's why she was upset. but why, if she loves him...and he loves her...what's the problem..._

"And?"

"He..."

"He might not have even heard you girl, he was out of it...deeply."

Beckett sighs "After I said that...he woke up."

"What?" she look straight into the eyes of Beckett "Are you serious like...in..."

"So he knows, how I feel about him."

"I think he always has." Beckett glared at her friend showing her death glare. "It's not been the biggest secret, of how the two of you felt about each other. You can see it in both your eyes."

"Lanie," Beckett rolls her eyes.

"Well, it's not. I see it everyday. I'm just sayin."

"What am I going to do?"

"What? what do you mean, 'what are you going to do'"?"

"I can't forget..."

"You're going to follow your heart, that's what you are going to do."

"But that's..."

"Towards him," she glances at her friend. "Yes, yes it is...go for it...you both feel the same way, then just..." Lanie pats her friend on the shoulder just as Esposito and Ryan come around the corner.

"I'm just sayin take the chance, take the ride."

"Take the ride, what?" both the boys stare at the girls with blank looks on their faces.  
Beckett sighs, shaking her head.

the end?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

what did you guys think? If you can't follow the story...Beckett and Castle were both shot at Montgomery's funeral and where in the hospital. Beckett recovered quickly while Castle (being shot in the back) well, he was in the hospital for almost three months. So season's 4/5/6 never happened...sorry "Caskett" fans our lovers-they haven't really found each other completely yet.


End file.
